Sesshoumaru's protection and Kagome's kiss
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Based after the 3rd movie Kagome couldn’t help but feel for the demon Lord. When she saw him injured by Sounga she couldn’t help but think if she would lose him now she still travels with her gang thinking about him everyday. It’s ironic though since Sess


Summery: Based after the 3rd movie Kagome couldn't help but feel for the demon Lord. When she saw him injured by Sounga she couldn't help but think if she would lose him; now she still travels with her gang thinking about him everyday. It's ironic though since Sesshoumaru is thinking the same things about her. DBZ is involved

**Sesshoumaru's Protection and Kagome's Kiss**

After Inutaisho's appearance Totosai explained the power of the swords to the two brother's whilst Kagome was bandaging a wound on Rin's arm.

"Am I pulling too tight Rin?"

"Nope"

"Ok" Kagome finished and looked at the demon lord who was taking in all the info he was given. _'God he's gorgeous'_

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Hmm, oh yes. Sorry for spacing out Rin"

"KAGOME your hip it's bleeding" From hearing Rin's scream everybody turned to them, even Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha kneeled beside her and pressed her wound

"Ow, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, trying to stop the bleeding"

"Well that just makes it worst" Sesshoumaru said. He kneeled beside Kagome and looked into her eyes.

"May I"

"May you what?"

"Since you healed my ward let me heal you"

"Umm ok" Sesshoumaru pulled her onto his lap and pulled her top up so that her hip was showing; his hand began to glow blue and he gently pressed it against her wound causing her to blush. The wound was healed and Kagome looked into his eyes and he couldn't help but to look back; they stayed like that until a blue light came from the sky and appeared in front of them. The light disappeared and Inutaisho appeared.

"Oh I'm not disturbing anything is I?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and helped Kagome to her feet. "I guess not, any way the gods have granted me a life so I can stay"

"Really" Inuyasha said happily whilst Sesshoumaru let a smile slip. Inutaisho saw this and went eye wide

"Jesus Christ he's smiling" To stop further embarrassment on the Prince, Inuyasha dived on his father.

"I'm glad I can grow up with you dad"

"Oh its dad now I thought it was old man"

"How did you know that?"

"I hear things" He then turned to Kagome "I understand you helped well more like made Inuyasha to co-operate with Sesshoumaru" He kissed her hand. She quickly bowed

"Yes your majesty"

"No need to do that child, without you we inuyoukai would be dead"

"Oh really I barely did anything"

"You were there that was all you needed to" Kagome blushed which made Inutaisho smile "Inuyasha you and your friends can stay with us for a while"

"Us"

"In I and Sesshoumaru's castle"

"You mean my castle"

"Hey you're not King left" The gang followed Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru to the palace. During the journey Sango and Kagome were on Kirara talking.

"Kagome is there a reason why you blushed when Lord Sesshoumaru touched you?" Sango whispered.

"I think I like him" Unknowingly to the girls Inutaisho could hear the conversation

"As in love"

"I don't know… maybe"

"But you've barely spoken to him"

"I know but when he got injured by Sounga my heart skipped a beat"

"But why"

"I think it's because he was able to save me but I couldn't save him back"

"He's an inuyoukai I think he can handle that"

"I was telling myself that but I still felt something"

"Why did he save you?"

"I think he was more content on saving Rin but when he told us leave he looked into 'my' eyes as if telling me to be careful"

"Then maybe he holds feelings for you"

"You think"

"Maybe" After hearing the conversation Inutaisho turned to Sesshoumaru.

"So was Takemaru challenging?"

"No Sounga was the challenge"

"What caused you to save Inuyasha?"

"What?! I didn't save him"

"Then what made you push him out of the way when the dragon twister was coming towards him?"

"What's the point in watching someone die when you know you can stop it?"

"You've learnt well Sesshoumaru, but you and I both know that you saved Inuyasha for another reason"

"And what is that?"

"Until I was revived he was your only family and you saved him for that"

"I've always been on my own since you died"

"Sigh One day you'll understand" Inuyasha over heard the conversation and couldn't believe it. _'Sesshoumaru saved me because he still loves me as his brother? I guess I should thank him… after'_ Inuyasha moved from behind to beside his elder brother; if he didn't know better he would of hugged Sesshoumaru.

The girls got of the cat demon to giver her some rest and walked beside Miroku who was behind the youkai. Rin got of AhUn and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Kagome are you going to Lord Sesshoumaru's palace?"

"I think so Rin"

"Yay now I won't have to play with stinky Jaken"

"Hmm" She picked up the infant and rested her on her hip

"Kagome, how come you're so kind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look out for everyone and you think everybody deserves a second chance even if they are nasty to you"

"I was brought up that way"

"By who"

"My mother"

"Where's your dad?"

"He died"

"My daddy died too, right in front of me"

"Oh Rin, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine; I wish I was a demon"

"Why"

"Then I could bring my parents back"

"Everybody wishes for their loved ones; but you know what"

"What"

"Maybe you should find a new mommy and daddy"

"Like who"

"I don't know"

"I got two people in mind but they're not together"

"Who"

"I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true"

"Ok then" It was night and they still hadn't reached the palace.

"I think it would be safe to camp here for the night" Inutaisho suggested

"I agree" Kagome said. "If you want I'll get us some fish"

"Will you be safe?"

"I should"

"Ok then but if you need our help just shout"

"If I scream you'll definitely hear me" Kagome then walked to the nearest stream and caught some fish. Inutaisho then turned to his sons.

"Why don't you two get some fire wood?"

"Together" Inuyasha asked

"Well if one carries the wood the other can protect from demons" Without answering the brothers turned around and went into the forest. As they were walking Inuyasha really wanted to break the awkward silence but he couldn't think of anything to say until it hit him.

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you take the Sounga?"

"I have no need for it"

"But you really wanted it before the battle"

"I wouldn't want to tame a sword for the rest of my life"

"I see" Inuyasha then realised that Sesshoumaru's arm that he cut off was back "How did you get your arm back?"

"Father granted me it"

"He has that type of power?"

"He is the dog general" They had collected a lot of wood by now and were on their way back to camp

"Uh Sesshoumaru"

"What"

"T-thanks for… saving me"

"Are you babbling about the fight earlier?"

"Yea I just thought it would be proper to thank you" 

"Then you're welcome" Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha and saw he had a very warm smile on his face; he then looked ahead of him again "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm just happy to have dad back"

"Yea" As they entered the camp Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's scream; so did Inutaisho and he stood. Sesshoumaru then shot off in the direction of the Miko; Inuyasha turned to Inutaisho.

"Hey dad, where did Sesshoumaru go?"

"He heard Kagome scream"

"Huh but he hates her"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well he has tried to kill her before now"

"Maybe because he knew it would tick you off"

"Maybe"

"I think he's smitten with her"

"WHAT"

Sesshoumaru arrived at the scene and saw a demon on top of her trying to rip off her clothing; he destroyed the demon and kneeled beside her.

"Are you ok Kagome?" _'He said my name'_

"Yes just a little shaken up"

"Are you wounded?"

"No"

"You're lying, where are you wounded?"

"I…"

"I'll heal it for you"

"It's on my… chest"

"Is that the only one?"

"No there's one on my thigh as well"

""Which one is the deepest?"

"The one on my chest" Sesshoumaru pulled her top off and examined her wound whilst Kagome just blushed.

"Relax Kagome I won't do anything do you"

"I know… I'm just…"

"Just what"

"Embarrassed"

"That usually happens when a male looks at a females body" Sesshoumaru put his hand on her wound and began to heal it; he could tell that Kagome was holding back a moan. He removed his hand and pulled her to him so that her legs were around his waist; he lifted her skirt and examined her thigh.

"This one looks deeper than the other" He looked into her eyes and Kagome blushing really badly "Are you sure you're ok? You look a little red" He gave her an evil smirk which made her heart skip a beat.

"I-I fine"

"Are you sure? You are stuttering"

"I'm fine" He slid his hand on her thigh which caused her to gasp; she grabbed his shoulders and kept her head down. His hand turned blue and he healed her wound; when she noticed her finished she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you… Lord Sesshoumaru" He pecked her lips and picked her up bridal style

"It's Sesshoumaru to you"

"Hey I'm not arguing, but why are you carrying me"

"I'll put you down then"

"No…"

"Let's just say you're still in shock" She kissed his cheek and blushed "Hmm if that means thank you I'll save you a lot more"

"How do you say thank you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes" He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately

"That's how I say thank you"

"…Uh huh…" He then carried her back to camp. When they arrived Inutaisho was the first to see them.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"I am now"

"What happened to you?"

"A demon tried to take advantage of me"

"That's impossible, Inuyasha was here the whole time" The gang laughed and Inuyasha pounced on his father

"Dad I'd never to that"

"I couldn't resist" Sesshoumaru sat Kagome next to Sango and then he sat beside his father. Everybody had just finished eating and retired for the night. The next morning Kagome was the last to wake and saw that everyone was packing up; Sango sat beside her and gave her a drink.

"Here Kags"

"Thanks" She drunk and prepared to pack up her sleeping bag.

"How are you feeling?"

"Yea I feel fine"

"That's good to hear; I bet you were scared to death yesterday"

"I was but I was saved" Sango then bent down to Kagome's ear

"By Prince Charming"

"Hey he's mine" The girls giggled until Inuyasha walked up to them

"Are we going to leave today or are we going to giggle all day?"

"I choose giggle" Kagome said. Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder whilst Kagome was slapping his back.

"Inuyasha put me down NOW"

"No"

"I'll say S I T"

"Ok" Inuyasha put her down and the journey began again. Kagome was walking besides Sesshoumaru and really wanted to hold his hand _'I wonder if he would mind, most probably. I hope that kiss was more than a sad joke; if even it is Sesshoumaru… you'll always be in my heart'_ As if he could hear her Sesshoumaru looked at her, quickly looked forward again and caught her hand. Sango saw this and looked in awe. Inutaisho also saw but decided to leave it be… for now.

Finally they arrived at the castle and Kagome looked in awe "It's beautiful"

"It is isn't it" Inutaisho said. They entered the castle and a bunch of servants came to the door. Inutaisho smiled "I have returned from the dead and I will be helping my son rule the West" After all the commotion everybody was shown to their rooms and stayed there; Sesshoumaru was doing some light reading in his room until he heard someone knock.

"Come in" Inutaisho came in with a brown chest

"Is it alright to talk?"

"Yes" He sat on the bed next to his son.

"You will be taking the thrown in a year and you will need to take a mate"

"Why"

"It will be a lot easier"

"Oh"

"I know it's none of my business but I've seen the way you've acted around Kagome and I think you're quite smitten with her"

"Why would you think I'm smitten with her?"

"Yesterday you came back with her scent on your lips and you were holding her hand today"

"It doesn't mean I love her"

"Why are you lying to yourself? Is it because she's a human?"

"No"

"Then why"

"How could I love her? I've only known her properly for 2 days"

"There is such a thing called fate"

"Fate"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru if you love her don't deny yourself that or you'll lose her"

"…"

"She feels the same for you"

"How do you know?"

"I overheard her talking to Sango"

"More like you were being nosy"

"Either way I found out she likes you"

"I see" Inutaisho then handed him the chest

"Open it" Sesshoumaru opened the chest to revel a crown.

"This is"

"Yes it was mine but I want you to have it"

"Father…"

"Your mate will have your mothers"

"Hmm"

"Thanks Otou-san" What he did next shocked both of them. Sesshoumaru closed the chest and embraced his father; Inutaisho rubbed his sons back and smiled.

"This girl has helped you to show your emotions too"

"I guess" He released his father and he kissed his sons forehead.

"Your mother would be so proud of you"

"Thanks" His father was about to leave the room when he remembered something

"I'm doing a masquerade ball tomorrow just for our family and friends, maybe you should ask Kagome to that"

"Maybe I will." Inutaisho smiled and left the room. Sesshoumaru went back to reading his book when the door knocked again "Come in" Rin came into the room and smiled.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Is there something you want Rin?"

"Your daddy told me to tell you that you're supposed to get Kagome for dinner"

"I see" Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and he sat her on his lap.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you like Kagome?"

"Of course I do"

"Do you like her like her?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"As liking her as adopting a child with her"

"I see where this is going; you want Kagome and me to be your parents"

"Of course not"

"You're lying" Just then they heard Kagome calling down stairs

"Rin come out come out wherever you are"

"Coming" Rin jumped off Sesshoumaru's lap and ran to the door "Bye milord"

Sesshoumaru went down stairs to where the girls were playing "Kagome do you want to come with me a second?"

"Umm yea ok" Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and he lead them upstairs to Kagome's room; he opened her wardrobe to reveal gallons of clothes (It looked like shop heaven)

"Dinner is due and I thought you would like to dress up for it"

"Well if you insist… Sesshoumaru" She picked out a baby blue kimono with swans on, she went into the bathroom and put it on. When she returned Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Tomorrow my father is holding a masquerade ball"

"Yes he told everybody"

"Did he"

"Well he more like bragged about it"

"Hmm, I was wondering Kagome"

"Yes" _'Why is this so hard for me'_

"Would you… like to go… with me"

"As in a date"

"If that's what you call it"

"Of course I will" Kagome dived onto him which caused them to fall and she kissed him hard on the lips; just then Inutaisho walked into the room.

"Oh my bad" They quickly got of each other and stood "Is everything clean now? Good, so you two lovers know it's time for dinner"

"Thanks for telling us father"

"I wish I could say the same thing to you" He then left the couple alone and confused. After desert Inutaisho stood and got everybody's attention.

"So you all know I'm hosting a ball here tomorrow and I bet that barely any of you can dance…" Sesshoumaru put his hand on his face

"Oh god"

"So I propose that we all get with our partners and dance"

"NO" Inuyasha yelled "Dad it's bad enough that we have to do it tomorrow"

"Fine then you will all look stupid at the ball"

"Not if we can dance" Inuyasha said

"You can dance? Then show me"

"Who will I dance with?"

"Hmm let me see… Sesshoumaru"

"WHAT" They both shouted

"Well he can dance"

"Yea but I'm not dancing with him"

"Oh come Sessh its fun"

"Chucking you in a blender is fun, dancing with my brother is murder"

"Fine, Inuyasha dance with Sango then"

"That'll I do, Sango"

"If I have to" They began to dance. Sango was doing perfectly except Inuyasha kept standing on her feet "You can't dance"

"Yes I can"

"Ow my foot" They stopped dancing and Sango sat as fast as she could "That is what I call a dance to the death"

"Fine maybe I can't dance then, Sesshoumaru let's see how you dance"

"Why"

"Maybe I'm a better dancer than you"

"Inuyasha Jaken is a better dancer than you"

"And that's saying something" Rin giggled.

"Hey" It was now 11:00pm and everybody had gone to bed except for Kagome and Sesshoumaru who were in the garden.

"This place is amazing"

"Hmm"

"It's very romantic"

"The fireflies do it justice" Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand and cuddled to him.

"I know this sounds stupid but I'm glad that Takemaru and Sounga attacked"

"Why"

"Because I was able to get close to you"

"Kagome…"

"I love it when you say my name"

"So do I" Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Kagome passionately on the lips.

"What are you thanking me for Sesshoumaru?"

"For making me fall in love with you" Kagome began to cry with happiness

"I love you too" She put her legs around his waist and kissed him tenderly "I love you so much"

"Become my mate?"

"You bet"

"Whose room do you want to sleep in my love?"

"Yours" He carried her bridal style to his room and laid her on the bed; he lay beside her and she caressed his magenta strips. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped him arms around her waist.

"When did you get your arm back?"

"When my father came home"

"Are you happy that your father has returned?"

"You could say that. That reminds me Rin was asking me questions about starting a family with you; I think she wants us to be her parents"

"I don't blame her for wanting one, do you want to be a parent"

"If it's with you then yes" Kagome kissed his forehead and cuddled close to him; soon sleep over took them. The next morning Rin came rushing into the room blindly and crying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru Kagome is gone"

"She's by here Rin" Sesshoumaru said tiredly not even bothering to open his eyes or get up. Kagome sat up and smiled

"What's wrong love?"

"I thought you left"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise"

"Uh huh, now come here and give me a morning hug" Rin pounced on the bed dodging Sesshoumaru and embraced Kagome; the only reaction they got from Sesshoumaru was him throwing the covers over his head. Kagome lay down still holding the infant.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Why are you in Lord Sesshoumaru's bed?"

"Because…"

"Because she's my mate" Sesshoumaru said from underneath the covers

"Yay" Rin hugged Kagome even more "Can I tell everyone?"

"If you want" The infant ran out of the room closing the door behind her. Sesshoumaru pulled the cover from his head and pulled his mate closer to him; he kissed her lips and snuggled up to her.

"Sesshoumaru we got to get up"

"Why"

"You say that a lot"

"But why"

"Because I'll take forever picking out a dress for tonight"

"I got you one"

"You didn't have to"

"Hmm, I put it in you wardrobe when you were changing"

"What does it look like?"

"Have you seen the English gowns?"

"You got me one of those?"

"Yes it's gold and I got you a gold mask which only covers the eyes"

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm going to wear my white kimono with a gold sash and the same mask as you"

"Nice, come on let's get up"

"What time is it?"

"8:00am"

"Alright then" They got of bed, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. As soon as they reached the dining room all eyes were on them; they sat and food was brought to them.

"Kagome are you really Sesshoumaru's mate?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea let me guess you don't approve"

"I approve, actually if you two didn't get together soon enough I was going to drag you guys together"

"I thought you'd be angry"

"No, it's good that we're both with the people we love"

"Inuyasha Kikyo is dead"

"I'm on about Sango"

"You two are together, what about Miroku"

"She has had enough of his womanising"

"This is all kind of whacked"

"Isn't it" Everyone had finished eating and was now discussing the ball.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru your uncle Hentai is coming" Inutaisho said

"Crap"

"Why is he called a pervert" Inuyasha asked

"It's his nickname"

"Why"

"He perverts Sesshoumaru"

"Like what"

"When his back is turned he pinches his arse, hugs and even kisses him"

"What on the lips"

"No but he's tried"

"Poor you Sesshoumaru"

"Thanks for your kind words" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically

"Hopefully he's grown out of it"

"Doubtful the last time we met he dragged me to a bedroom, I was 150 (15 for us humans) years old then"

"True and your 199 now"

"Wait a second I'm 150 does that mean he'll drag me off to a room?" Inuyasha asked

"No he'll be too busy trying to charm your brother"

"Cool" Sesshoumaru glared at him "I mean umm I don't know"

"He was our only family member who could make it but I got in touch with your godparents Sakura and Sensei and they'll be happy to come; also I managed to get hold of your friends Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru's friends?" Inuyasha asked

"Continue annoying me Inuyasha and I'll personally kill you"

"Fine"

"Any way I managed to get hold of Goku, 18, Vegeta, Bulma oh and I forgot I managed to find your distant cousin Koga"

"Koga is our distant cousin?" Inuyasha asked shocked

"Yes"

"Did he know this?"

"Yes"

"And he still teased me"

"He's quite friendly with your brother so that's most probably why"

"Damn"

"So you all better get dressed they'll be arriving soon"

"Damn"

"Inuyasha do you always have to say that?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed

"It's my favourite word"

"I would never of guessed" Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and went to get dressed. As everybody was changing all the guests arrived at once; Jaken led them to the ball room and got Inutaisho.

"Hey bro" Hentai said whilst hugging him

"It's good to see you"

"Last I heard of you, you were dead"

"Well I told you the story"

"Hmm, where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Getting dressed he'll be down in a moment"

"I'll go see him"

"No, he's with his mate as well"

"He's got a mate?"

"Yes a human miko called Kagome"

"That sounds like a woman"

"He's not gay"

"I know that" Then Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango entered the room. As soon as Inuyasha and Koga saw each other they started growling.

"Hey Inutrasher"

"Hey Kogsmell"

"That's a crap come back"

"Shut up" Then Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the room; Inutaisho grabbed Hentai's arm and shook his head. Sesshoumaru's friends came rushing over to him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru it's been ages" Goku said

"Yep and you haven't changed a bit"

"Well I've gotten a bit stronger"

"No he hasn't he's gotten a bit fatter" Vegeta said

"Tell everyone like; so Sesshoumaru who is this beautiful miko besides you"

"This is my mate Kagome"

"Nice to meet you Kagome"

"The pleasures mine" After all the introductions Inutaisho tried cracking jokes.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"We don't know"

"To… umm… oh crap I forgot" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and continued talking until his father him over.

"You wanted me?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru, you remember your uncle Hentai"

"Yea" Hentai put his hand under Sesshoumaru's chin and lifted his head

"My haven't we grown, you look more gorgeous than ever" By now Inuyasha was on the floor in stitches whilst everybody else were looking in shock. "I wonder what else has changed" Sesshoumaru pulled away and looked really disgusted.

"You really are a Hentai"

"Well yea how else did you think I got this name?"

"You scare and amaze me"

"What do you mean by amaze?"

"Don't make me kill you"

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru we both know you love me"

"Actually that's your wishful thought"

"True and I always make sure my wishes come true" He went on his knees and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist. "Marry me"

"Huh" Inutaisho came over and pulled his son away "Hentai you're starting to go a little bit too far"

"No not yet, I have the evening planned out already. I'm going to get him drunk, drag him to the bedroom and make love to him." By now Sesshoumaru really wanted to up chuck; Inutaisho was really annoyed now

"Hentai this has gotten way too far, this is way passed a joke"

"I was never joking"

"So you really want to marry him?"

"Yea"

"Sesshoumaru I'll call some guards to watch your back now"

"Yea I need it". After the ball everybody was in the living room talking and catching up on old friends; Kagome was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap and laughing at Goku's jokes whilst Hentai was wishing he was in Kagome's place (This is beyond sick).

"So Kagome can I ask how old you are?" Goku asked

"I'll be 16 this December"

"Cool"

"May I ask you same?"

"I'm turning 201 this September" 

"You're older than Sesshoumaru?"

"I know I look incredibly younger; maybe it's the fact that Sesshoumaru's body ages faster" Sesshoumaru picked up a half full bottle of wine and smashed it over Goku's head

"Ow, Sesshoumaru that was totally harsh man. I can't die I'm expecting a baby"

"Who's"

"18's and mine"

"18 you finally gave into him?"

"He gave me puppy dog eyes" She said "Goku can act like a big kid so I think he and the baby will bond better"

"You've got a point there" Suddenly a storm came over and it was pitch dark

"It's not night already is it?"

"Dad it's 10pm"

"Where does the time go? You guys can spend the night"

"What" Was all that Sesshoumaru could say as he saw a look in Hentai's eyes that didn't settle with him.

"Sesshoumaru I thought you'd want your friends sleeping over"

"They're not the problem"

"Oh, just lock your door"

"The last time I did that he came through the window"

"Fine I'll put guards around your room"

"Thank you"

"Speaking of bed I think it's time that we go to bed" Hentai said evilly "Sesshoumaru will you escort me?"

"My father will"

"But I'd prefer it if you do"

"Hentai leave him be" Inutaisho snapped

"Take a chill bro"

"Go on you might as well go to bed"

"Goodnight" Kagome hugged Inutaisho and followed Sesshoumaru upstairs

"I'll show you guys to your rooms" Sesshoumaru said. By now Goku and 18 were in their room and Sesshoumaru had just escorted Vegeta and Bulma to theirs; Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, Sango and Miroku had gone to bed already.

"Bulma it's not like you to be quiet"

"I know Sesshoumaru I think I'm just tired; I was sick before I came here today"

"I'll call a doctor for you in the morning"

"Thanks"

"Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" As Sesshoumaru was going back to his room Hentai pushed him against the wall to stop him

"You're meant to be with my father"

"I know but I thought I would come say goodnight"

"Well you said it and now I'm going"

"I understand that you and that half breed killed Takemaru"

"If you must call him by his culture at least call him hanyou" Inuyasha could hear them talking from Sesshoumaru's room.

"He deserves it and you will have a 'reward' for killing my best friend"

"Your best friend is your brother's killer"

"Who do you think sent him to kill your father?"

"You" He went to punch him but Hentai put his hand over Sesshoumaru's mouth to keep him firm and quiet; he then leaned down to his ear

"Listen here pup I will kill you and Inuyasha the only reason I'm putting on this Hentai crap is to get close enough to you and kill you" Suddenly a guard was passing the corridors and saw Sesshoumaru being held to a wall unable to speak.

"Prince Sesshoumaru is there a problem?" The guard Monomaru asked

"There isn't a problem so go away" Hentai snapped

"With all do respect sir I wasn't asking you" Hentai growled and leaned to Sesshoumaru's ear once more "I will destroy you" He left Sesshoumaru go and went downstairs.

"Are you ok milord?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Your father gave me instructions to guard your room"

"Ok" Sesshoumaru went into his room and was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting beside a sleeping Kagome. "Inuyasha what are you doing in here?"

"I heard that conversation"

"You have little respect"

"Whatever, but seriously we have to tell dad. He threatened you and in a way killed dad"

"Oh yes let's just walk up to him whilst Hentai's there" Inuyasha stood in front of his elder brother and looked him in the eyes.

"You're afraid of him aren't you?"

"No why would I be afraid of my own uncle"

"You tell me"

"Inuyasha just get out"

"Fine but we'll speak off this in the morning" Inuyasha left the room and Sesshoumaru settled into bed next to his mate. Inuyasha ran downstairs to where his father and Hentai were.

"Dad"

"Yes Inuyasha"

"Can I speak with you a second?"

"Sure"

"In private"

"Ok, Hentai I'll be back in a second" Inutaisho and Inuyasha entered the library. "Right what's wrong?"

"Hentai's a bad man"

"What"

"Outside Sesshoumaru's room he had him held to a wall with his hand over Sesshoumaru's mouth; he said he was going to kill me and Sesshoumaru and he said that Takemaru was his best friend and he sent him to kill you"

"He told Sesshoumaru this?"

"Yea"

"Then why won't he tell me?"

"I think he's scared of him"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when I was talking to him about it I said that he was afraid and he threw me out of his room"

"Did anyone whiteness this?"

"I think Monomaru the guard saw it you'll have to ask him"

"I will but in the morning otherwise it will look suspicious"

"Ok"

"Now go to bed"

"See you in the morning"

"And Inuyasha"

"Yea"

"I'm glad that you're looking out for your brother"

"That's what we do"

"Hmm, goodnight son" Inutaisho entered the living room and talked to Hentai again. The next morning Inutaisho and Hentai were talking when they heard a scream; Kagome came running downstairs with blood on her hands. Inutaisho grabbed the shaking girl.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"It's Sesshoumaru"

"Please tell me that's not his blood"

"He's pale, unconscious and has a stab wound in his chest" 18 came downstairs from all the noise

"What's wrong?"

"18 take Kagome to wash up"

"Yea but what's going on"

"Kagome will tell you" Inutaisho left the girls and ran to Sesshoumaru's room. He saw Monomaru unconscious outside and inside he saw Inuyasha crying whilst holding his older brother on his lap.

"Dad is he dead?" He checked his pulse and shook his head

"No he's fine" Inutaisho healed Sesshoumaru's wound and carried him downstairs, Inuyasha followed behind. He laid his son on the sofa and caressed his face.

"Will he be alright?"

"He should" Inuyasha wiped his tears and Inutaisho pulled him on his lap. "You're like a big pup, do you know that?"

"I've been told" Hentai approached them and Inuyasha tried to charge at him but was held back by his father.

"You did this to him; I'll kill you for this"

"Inuyasha, why would I hurt Sesshoumaru? He's my love"

"What I heard you told him that for a cover to get close enough to kill him"

"Don't be ridiculous" Before they could continue arguing Sesshoumaru woke onto a coughing fit; Inutaisho sat him up as quick as possible.

"Ok calm down Sessh" He finally stopped coughing and held his chest in pain.

"Damn that hurts"

"Well I healed it"

"Yea but it doesn't mean that the pain goes away"

"Take it like an inuyoukai"

"Huh"

"Never mind" Sesshoumaru leaned his head on his father's shoulder "Sesshoumaru do you know who did this to you?" He didn't answer Inutaisho turned to see his son staring at Hentai in a way that he couldn't describe. _'I've seen this emotion on lots of people but I'd never expect to see it on my son… Fear'_ Hentai sat beside Sesshoumaru and pulled him into his embrace.

"If you don't want to tell us we won't make you" He struggled out of his embrace and stood to his feet.

"I'm going to my room" Inuyasha then grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist

"Wait, can I come?"

"What for"

"I just want to talk to you"

"If you wish" The boys then went upstairs when Kagome walked into the room.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes he's upstairs if you want to see him"

"Thanks" Kagome ran through the bedroom door and wept

"Kagome I'm ok"

"I know"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm… pregnant"

"What?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru yelled

"I'll get rid of it if you don't want it"

"Kagome I would never let you do that"

"Really"

"Of course"

"Wait a second how, when did you?" Inuyasha asked

"The first night we spent here I crept into Sesshoumaru's room and…"

"Ok I get it"

"Come on let's go tell my father" Sesshoumaru said. When they came downstairs they saw Hentai dead on the floor. "Father what happened?"

"He tired to kill you"

"So you killed him?"

"He killed me"

"Ok… any way we got some news for you"

"Carry on"

"Kagome's pregnant"

"Yes I'm going to be a granddad" That night everybody celebrated and had a good time.

"And that's the story of how me and your father got together" Kagome said to a little hanyou boy in his bed.

"Mommy did everybody live happily ever after?"

"Yes Inuhaku, they did"

**THE END**


End file.
